


i take a deep breath and i get real high

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Froger Week 2019, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, High Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, basically they get high and then fuck, bottom!regina, fem!queen, more lesbians baby we out here!!!!, smoking weed, top!melina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: Melina takes another long drag off the joint, her cheeks hollowing, and Regina finds that she can’t look away. She feels warm and hazy and very stoned, and when she gets very stoned like this she tends to get a little desperate to be fucked, and now she feels a different sort of heat curling low in her stomach.She stares for a moment longer before she pushes herself up onto her hand and cranes her neck toward Melina. Obliging, Melina bends to kiss her, and Regina’s head spins as Mel cradles her jaw so gently and slowly breathes the smoke into her mouth.*Or, what else is there to do on a hot summer afternoon?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Melina Mercury/Regina Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	i take a deep breath and i get real high

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to froger week!! more lesbians!!
> 
> as usual, thank you to my lovely friend finn for helping me edit and helping me find a title and all around supporting me and helping me be a better writer! i love u! ♡ (check out their [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)!)
> 
> title taken from the song what's up by 4 non blondes

The afternoon sun is high in the sky, spilling stifling heat into the flat through the open window. It’s completely cloudless, and the sunlight that pours in through the open windows is heavy and hot. Occasionally a weak breeze drifts in, rustles the curtains, but it offers very little respite from the heat. The air is thick and muggy and Regina feels overheated, uncomfortably warm and sticky lying on her back on the rug on the living room floor, dressed only in a pair of loose-fitting shorts, her shirt long since lost to the heat.

It’s an ugly fucking rug; a red and yellow paisley number that Melina had stumbled upon down at the flea market and instantly fallen in love with. Regina, on the other hand, had hated it the second she’d laid eyes on it. She’d bitten her tongue, though, because the bright smile on Mel’s face when she’d laid it out on the living room floor— the first genuine pop of colour in their drab and dingy flat— had more than made up for it.

There’s a lit joint dangling from Regina’s fingers and she brings it to her lips, takes a long, lazy pull off it and lets the smoke fill her chest. She holds it there until it starts to make her head swim and then lets it out, slowly, tips her head so she can blow it toward Melina, grinning. Mel laughs, a low, lazy sort of thing, before snatching the joint from Regina’s fingers.

She’s a fucking vision, Regina thinks, with her dark hair in a messy knot on the top of her head, the baby hairs around her temple curling with the humidity as she holds the joint to her lips and takes a hit. She’s a little more modest looking than Regina— she’s still got her sports bra on at least, along with her shorts, unlike Regina who’s naked from the waist up— and Regina watches the tilt of her jaw as she tips her head back and exhales the smoke into the air, a lazy smile playing at her lips.

Melina takes another long drag off the joint, her cheeks hollowing, and Regina finds that she can’t look away. She feels warm and hazy and very stoned, and when she gets very stoned like this she tends to get a little desperate to be fucked, and now she feels a different sort of heat curling low in her stomach. She stares for a moment longer before she pushes herself up onto her hand and cranes her neck toward Melina. Obliging, Melina bends to kiss her, and Regina’s head spins as Mel cradles her jaw so gently and slowly breathes the smoke into her mouth. 

Regina sighs softly, and she only manages to stop kissing her girlfriend for long enough to sit up properly and swing a leg over Melina’s lap, a knee on either side of her hips before she’s leaning in again. Melina flicks the roach into the ashtray and kisses her back, slow and lazy. Their kisses are long, warm like honey in the sun, sweet and drawn out, until Regina pulls back just enough to meet Mel’s eyes, their noses still brushing as she says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Melina groans, low in her throat, and she brushes her knuckles over Regina’s cheek. Her pupils are blown. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Regina leans in and brushes their lips together again. Her hand slips between Melina’s legs, long fingers rubbing over her pussy through the fabric of her shorts. “Want your cock.”

Melina moans, kisses Regina more deeply this time, holding her jaw as she licks into the heat of her mouth. “If you want the strap,” she whispers when she pulls away, “you have to go get it. I don’t feel like getting up.”

Regina rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. She stares Melina down for a long moment. After a few seconds, Melina raises an eyebrow, challenging. Finally, Regina sighs heavily— rather dramatically, really— and heaves herself up, dragging her feet to the bedroom.

She comes back a moment later, tossing the strap on and the bottle of lube onto the couch behind Melina before plopping back down in her lap. Mel can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the way her tits bounce, and when she finally glances up Regina gives her a lazy sort of grin. Mel grins back at her, gentle fingers grazing the soft skin of Regina’s waist before she leans in leans in and licks over one of Regina’s nipples before sucking it into her mouth. Regina sighs, her head tipping back as her own hand comes up to play with her other tit.

Now, Regina’s nipples have always been sensitive, to say the very least— there’s been a handful of times she’s managed to come from nipple stimulation alone— but right here and right now the high is making every single nerve ending in her body feel like it’s on fire, and when Mel’s teeth graze her nipple it somehow feels even better than Regina remembers and she couldn’t hold back her breathy moans if she tried. Even in the thick heat of the summer afternoon goosebumps are trailing down her spine, and she doesn’t even realize she’s been rocking her hips against Melina’s until Mel’s hand settles over her clothed pussy, rubs her through the fabric of her shorts.

Regina suddenly doesn’t have time for this. That other, white-hot sort of heat is coiling deep between her hips and she needs it, now. She threads her fingers through Melina’s hair, tugging just the wrong side of gentle, the way she knows Mel likes, pulling Melina up to kiss her deep and hard.

“Come on,” she says against her lips. She grabs the strap on from the couch behind Melina and passes it to her before shuffling back, off of her lap. Melina laughs.

“You’re so demanding,” she teases, but she stands, stripping off what's left of her clothing and getting the harness fastened around her while Regina kicks off her own shorts. Melina sits back down on the floor, her back against the couch, and a moment later Regina is back in her lap. Melina’s skin is overheated and sticky against hers, and as Regina grabs the lube and slicks up the dildo, her fist working over it quickly, she looks up into Melina’s eyes and finds her watching with a heavy gaze, her pupils blown and her lips parted. 

“You’re so hot Mel,” Regina breathes. Melina wets her lips, her hands tightening on Regina’s waist. “Jesus. You’re fucking perfect.” Regina’s clean hand cups Melina’s tit, squeezing gently, rolling her nipple between her fingers, and Melina sighs her name. Her hands come up to push Regina’s sweaty hair back out of her face.

Regina raises herself onto her knees, then, lining up the toy before she sinks down, all in one go. She moans, burying her face in the crook of Melina’s neck, shifting her hips for a moment, getting comfortable, before she lifts herself up and then drops back down, hard. She starts up a steady rhythm, fucking herself slow and deep.

It’s all warm, syrupy pleasure from there. Regina’s limbs feel weighed down by lead, her head so heavy she can barely lift it out of Melina’s neck, but at the same time she feels like she’s floating, something light and weightless clouding her head. It feels fucking incredible— it’s the six inch dildo, her favourite, and it fills her up fucking perfectly, stretches her so well without being too much. Melina feels fucking amazing under her, too, her hands under Regia’s thighs helping her fuck herself on the strap on at the same time she thrusts her hips up to meet Regina halfway. 

Regina sucks kisses into the skin of Melina’s neck, listens to her breathless moans and tastes the salt on her tongue as she nips up the column of her throat and along the line of her jaw before she kisses her, all wet and messy heat. She wraps her arms around Melina’s neck and presses herself as close as she can, kissing her hard and deep and filthy, groaning deep in her chest. She kisses her until her lungs are burning and then she pulls away, breathing hard into Melina’s mouth as she sinks down again and again.

“Does it feel good darling?” Melina asks, breathy.

“Mm.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Mel,” Regina breathes. “Feels so fucking good.”

Melina shifts her hips, and this time when Regina drops down the toy hits her g-spot so well she sees stars. She curses into Melina’s neck and then Mel’s hand is in her hair, tugging her up so she can kiss her again. She bites down on Regina’s bottom lip and Regina feels something hot and intense coiling deep in her stomach, tongues of flame licking up her spine.

It isn’t long before their kiss devolves into little more than sharing air and Regina couldn't hold back her moans if she tried— all breathy, high-pitched sounds punched from her chest. She knows from experience that the base of the dildo feels fucking incredible rubbing against Melina’s pussy, and Mel is panting curses against her mouth, her hips stuttering. Melina slips her hand between Regina’s legs, her fingers finding her clit.

Regina curses, starts to ride Melina a little faster, chasing her orgasm. The pleasure builds between her hips and at the base of her spine until she moans, high and broken, her hips bucking, clenching around the strap on as she comes. Melina keeps rocking up into her slowly, her fingers rubbing circles over her clit as she works Regina through it. Finally, Regina goes lax, dropping her head on Melina’s shoulder, breathing hard.

She gives herself a minute to come down from it before she lifts her head and kisses Melina again, tangling her fingers in her hair. Without warning, she leans over and pulls Melina down with her— a little more forcefully than she intended— so that they’re both lying on their sides on the rug, still pressed flush together. Regina giggles into Mel’s mouth, her fingers working clumsily to unfasten the strap on before slipping it off. She hikes Melina’s leg over her hip to get a better angle before sinking two fingers into her. 

Mel is soaking wet, and the slick sounds as Regina starts to finger her fast and hard could probably make Regina come again all on their own— well, that, and the frankly obscene noises Melina is making, all shuddery breaths and desperate moans. Mel wets her lips, watching Regina with doe eyes until Regina crooks her fingers against her g-spot, makes her eyes squeeze shut and her head tip back in pleasure. Regina rubs her clit with her thumb as she pumps her fingers, angles them just right until Melina is seeing stars, until she’s tensing up and going silent, coming hard on Regina’s fingers.

Regina works her through it expertly, rubbing gentle circles over her clit until Mel makes a soft sound in the back of her throat when she becomes too sensitive. Regina slips her fingers out, makes sure Melina is looking when she brings them to her lips and sucks them into her own mouth, moaning softly at the taste of her girlfriend.

“Jesus,” Melina says breathlessly, a lazy sort of grin on her face. “You’re something else, you know that?”

Regina laughs, flopping onto her back on the rug. Melina does the same with a heavy sigh. It’s quiet for a few long moments then, the only sounds in the room that of their breathing and the occasional weak breeze rustling the curtains. 

Finally, Regina hums, tipping her head to look at her girlfriend with a lazy sort of grin. “You wanna roll another?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> comments make me go absolutely apeshit babey!! so pls lmk if u enjoyed this!!


End file.
